


Tell Me The Truth

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith knows that Marcus hates lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me The Truth

I can tell when someone lies to me. A residual effect from hearing the ‘Voice’ is that the layers of meaning and purpose behind all other voices are revealed to me. This is especially true when the lie comes from someone like Markus, who detests being dishonest.

He can’t say: ‘I don’t trust you.’ So instead he gives me meaningless tasks that separate me from matters of importance. I don’t blame him. I know how mad I must sound to someone as pragmatic as Markus. He doesn’t believe in prophets. But then again, neither did I.

We were both wrong.


End file.
